Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = The Wondrous World of Dr. Strange | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker1_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man is disappointed to find all quiet during his night patrol of the city. However, elsewhere a man named Xandu interferes in a bar-room brawl, where two muscular men have challenged everyone present to a fight. Xandu hypnotizes them to feel no pain, and gives them limitless strength to accomplish their task: to steal the other half of the Wand of Watoomb, of which Xandu already possesses one part, from Dr Strange's mansion. As they break in, Dr. Strange tries to distract them, but he is quickly knocked out. The two henchmen find the Wand of Watoomb and exit through a skylight, thereby attracting the attention of Spider-Man. Spider-Man goes down fighting, having been unaware of their supernatural strength: but even as he collapses he plants a Spider Tracer on one of them. Xandu receives the second half of the wand and re-unites it. He reveals that with the complete Wand he can create doorways to other dimensions and times, as well as see any place or object he desires. Spider-Man now interrupts Xandu, but is startled to find himself starting to disappear into an alternate dimension: he grabs the Wand of Watoomb, realizing its importance, and it goes with him. Xandu sends the two henchmen after Spider-Man to get it back. As they fight, Dr Strange regains consciousness and follows the henchmen's traces to Xandu’s lair. The two do battle as the henchmen bring Spider-Man back to Earth. Xandu regains control of the Wand of Watoomb and uses it against Dr Strange, who, realizing he’s overpowered by the Wand, leaves his physical form and uses his ectoplasmic spirit to aid Spider-Man. At Strange’s suggestion, Spider-Man grabs an electric wire and shorts out the two henchmen’s hypnosis. Dr Strange returns to his physical form and fights alongside Spider-Man, who trips Xandu with his webbing and retrieves the Wand. The Wand is then drained of its mystic power by Dr Strange, who also wipes the memory - and thus the evil intentions - of Xandu. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Xandu's two unnamed minions Other Characters: * Demons of Darkness * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** Xandu's sanctum ** Items: * * * * * * * Spells ** ** ** | ReprintOf2 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | ReprintOf3 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 2 | ReprintOfStory3 = 2 | StoryTitle4 = A Gallery of Spider-Man's Most Famous Foes | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A five-page feature of Spider-Man's villains: The Circus of Crime, The Scorpion, The Beetle, J. Jonah Jameson's Spider-Slayer Robot, and the Crime Master | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: Circus_of_Crime_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Annual_Vol_1_2_0001.jpg MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) Gallery Page from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 2 0001.jpg Abner_Jenkins_(Earth-616)_Pin-Up_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Annual_Vol_1_2_0001.png Spider-Slayer_Mark_I_Gallery_Page_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Annual_Vol_1_2_0001.jpg Nick_Lewis,_Sr._(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Annual_Vol_1_2_0001.jpg * Circus of Crime ** Ringmaster ** Great Gambonnos ** Bruto the Strong Man ** The Clown ** Cannonball ** Princess Python * Scorpion * Beetle * Spider-Slayer Mark I * Crime Master | ReprintOf5 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 5 | ReprintOfStory5 = 1 | Notes = Continuity Notes * Although the Wand of Watoomb is seemingly destroyed here, it is reformed in . Publication Notes * 1st story credits: ** Written and edited by the toast of Marvel: Stan Lee ** Plotted and drawn by the boast of Marvel: Steve Ditko ** Lettered and bordered by the ghost of Marvel: Sam Rosen | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}